


Keep the Grass Gold on outside

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the other fic & is a bit retcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Grass Gold on outside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grass is Greener on the Other side, Keep it Gold Outsiders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470240) by [Aisymia (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia). 



The week following Ponyboy, Johnny, Curly, and Sarina's return was chaos. Johnny, Curly, Sarina, Dally, & Ponyboy were in the hospital, Johnny the longest for a burning wooden beam that fell on him, that could paralyze him. Curly was also still there. Socs were jumping greasers left and right. "Dang socs! I have to carry a broken bottle in addition to my switchblade to ward them off like pests," Two-Bit explained to them, he seemed kind of jumpy, like Johny. "Ole Steve once held off several socs with them so it's the most effective weapon."

"I sure did!"-Steve exclaimed from where he was playing poker.

 

"Pretty soon it'll be a sold weapon that Tim's outfit will have!"-Two-Bit exclaimed. Ponyboy, Scout, and Sarina(hanging out at the Curtis' after sneaking out her window, even though her parents & the socs tried to lock her up).

"You'll get it with your five finger discount," Sodapop added.

"It's nothing new, Tim and I get a lot on that discount," Steve added.

"Shoot, you don't get the deals I do," Two-Bit argued. Steve and Two-Bit roughed around.

"So do you want to visit Johnny tomorrow, Ponyboy?"-Darry asked, folding the newspaper he read down.

"Yeah. He should be awake," Ponyboy added, he glanced at Clarabel Matthews. The room was quiet. "And so should Curly." Ponyboy glanced at Sarina. Curly gotten hit with it on his elbow, while Johnny pushed him away.

"Curly will be released tomorrow," Scout said, curtly. "He'll be fine. But poor Johnny will have to heal for a month, not just burns but his ribs from the beam that fell on him."

"We'll all go see Johnnycake," Two-Bit said.

"Just came back from seeing him," Dally said, entering. "He's awake now, but he's resting tonight. He'll be able to talk to y'all tomorrow."

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

The next day, the whole gang went to see Johnny. Clarabel gave him jello cake she and her twin, Daisy, baked. "Thanks Clarabel," Johnny said, weakly. Clarabel smiled, and Dally smiled furatively at her.

"Sorry to interept this lovely moment but I helped!"-Daisy butt in. Johnny managed to smile  at her.

"Thanks Daisy!"-Johnny said.

"Don't mention it," Daisy said. Dally shook his head.

"How are you feeling?"-Ponyboy and Clarabel asked at the same time.

"I'm feeling alright," Johnny replied. "I don't feel anything right now."

"Doctors do know what they're doing," Scout muttered, "even to a Greaser." Ponyboy put an arm around her.

"It doesn't matter," Johnny replied.

"Not after the rumble," Curly said from the other bed. Sarina was hovering around it.

"It's been too much," Johnny muttered.

"Don't you even care that your girlfriend is a soc?"-Ponyboy asked Curly.

"I do, but not all socs are my girlfriend," Curly retorted, not realizing he called Sarina his girl. "They started this whole mess, and they're causing more trouble, trying to separate us."

"Haven't we had enough fighting?"-Johnny asked. "Do we need more after all this?"

"No," Curly trailed off.

"But we need to show them who's boss," Scout added. "And kick them off our turf for good."

"There are other ways," Clarabel offered.

"Like what?"-Scout asked. "Offering them friendship? Yeah right! We're greasers, they target us!"

"No..." Johnny trailed off, he looked tired.

"Let's leave that topic," Darry said entering. Johnny lay back. Cherry came in to visit. Johnny smiled at her, and talked to her a bit before he fell asleep.

"Sarina!"-Cherry said, hugging Sarina.

"Do they know I'm here?"-Sarina asked.

"No, but you don't have to fear them," Cherry said.

"I don't," Sarina said, holding Curly's hand, "but I don't want more trouble. There's enough trouble with Johnny and Bob."

"I   ain't  afraid of no socs who want to start something over us," Curly said, looking at Sarina in the eyes.

"I know, but I don't want things to spiral out of control," Sarina said, knowing the Shepard outfit could take care of the Socs very well.

 "If the socs fought the shepard outfit it could shed a bad light on this whole case," Cherry said, "especially for the Greasers. YOu want to be careful."

"Exactly," Darry said, walking in. "We want to prevent another thing like this happening again," Darry said. "And in my case I have to make sure the state doesn't take Pony or Soda away."

Curly looked down. That's the last thing they wanted. "But nothing can go wrong at a planned rumble, skin on skin," Tim said, walking in.

"As long as it's skin on skin and nothing else, nothing after,"  Darry said.

"No, the socs wouldn't dare with my outfit there," Tim said. "My outfit are patroling Tulsa for the socs coming in."  Tim snapped his finger at Curly.

"Jeez Tim have a heart, he's in a hospital bed!"-Angela exclaimed, walking in. She hugged Curly, gingerly, then smiled at Sarina. "You may be a soc but you've got the heart of a greaser, doll," she said.

Sarina smiled at her. "Thanks." They hugged a bit.

Scout gagged, and Angela ruffled her hair. "Short stuff," Angela greeted her.

"Look who's talking and walking," Scout retorted. Angela smiled at her.

"Angie!"-Dally said, coming in. He smacked her tush, and Tim smacked his head.

"Yea, they came by earlier, and gave count," Curly said. He picked up a notepad from beside the hospital table, Sarina helped him. "25 socs have been sighted on our side. And they're jumping us in the name of Bob and Sarina. They think I abducted Sarina."

"That's another case by soc lawyers," Randy said, coming in. Half the crowd glared at him. "I come in peace, and to help you," he said, holding his hands up. "I just want this to end."

"I am," Randy said. "I want to end this war, too many got hurt. And I want to help you."

"My parents aren't here to sue," Sarina said. "And I will testify you didn't abduct me. Cherry is my witness I came willingly."

"I am," Cherry said.

"Yes but they may play the stockholdem syndrom," Randy argued. "So I come to offer you a soc lawyer," Randy said. "My parents aren't happy with Bob drinking. But either way I have my own savings, I can hire a lawyer with."

"Thanks," Darry said, shaking Randy's hand.

"Oh and Sarina," Randy said, "becareful. The socs are angry, and will lash out at you and Cherry for meeting Greasers in the first place."

"What about you and Daisy?"-Ponyboy asked.

Randy hugged Cherry, his girl. "So this gives me an idea," Tim said. Dally was smirking behind him.

Randy looked at him, curious. "What kind of deal?" he asked.

"A bet of sorts," Tim said.

"What kind of bet?"-Randy asked, warily. Darry mirrored his expression.

"Not a bad one, but just a winner takes all thing," Tim said. "If we win, the socs leave our turf for good(if they know what's good for them with my outfit on the prowl), drop the charges on Johnny & Curly, and allow their girls to meet Greaser guys of their own will."

"They'll never go for the last two," Randy said. "But what if the socs win?"

"Then we never look at their girls again," Tim replied.

"What?!"-Curly exclaimed. "No deal!"

"Okay, we go to the soc side to meet their girls," Tim said.

"With a gang to back up," Curly finished.

Tim smirked. "Smart, Romeo," he said.

Sarina smiled at Curly. "But I could go alone for her! ...If I had enough money as a soc. Disadvantage you know!" Everyone laughed.

 "Rumble is on tonight!"-Dally exclaimed until a nurse ushered them out, and Curly was discharged. They glanced at Johnny, sleeping peacefully "This is for you, Johnnycake," Dally said.

"I'm also going to announce us at the rumble," Curly said, stopping. Sarina looked at him, shocked. "Yea," Curly continued, "I'm fighting for us! Wars can be fought between unequal sides, but there can be love, too! Part of the deal is they accept us." Tim coughed.

"You're crazy, Romeo,"-Dally said. "The flipside is they don't."-Dally said.

"A lovestruck fool!"-Two-Bit exclaimed, and sung a song about it.

"Just as long as it doesn't cause more problems," Ponyboy said.

"I think that boat sailed," Daisy muttered. Soda smiled at her.

"Oh yea!"-Scout said. "Atleast if they make the announcement, there are witnesses for Sarina showing she really is with Curly."

"True," Clarabel added, "and it will also be obvious the soc girls talked to the greasers in their own free will, and Bob started the trouble."

 "Everyone back to school now!"-Darry ordered. Grumbling everyone under 18 went back to school since it was 10am.

"If I don't talk to you at school, please understand," Cherry told Ponyboy and the gang.

"Thanks for your help," Ponyboy told her, and Cherry smiled. Even Scout smiled at her.

"If I don't meet you directly, it's because I don't want trouble like Cherry," Sarina told Curly, holding his hand.

Curly put a hand on hers, and smiled. "I like trouble," he winked. "But whatever you wish! Don't leave me waiting to see you again, dollface," Curly said, smiling, roughly.

Sarina smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I won't!"

At school the socs were brutal. The greasers stuck together. And the Shepard outfit still in school returned the hell back to the socs. Two-Bit framed a few nasty socs for cheating, but bought papers off nuetral socs.

Cherry, Sarina, and Randy avoided the Greasers in public. Until Curly caught her in  his locker zone. He played with her hair, unfortunately Greg was passing by. "Hey! Stay away from our girls, grease!"

"Who's going to make me?"-Curly demanded.

"We won't let you capture her again, our lawyer will see you in court," Greg hissed, pulling Sarina by her arm.

"Let go!"-Sarina exclaimed, pulling her arm free. "I didn't go with him by force but because I love Curly!"

"Let go of her!"-Curly demanded.

"Who's going to make me?"-Greg asked, stepping closer. They got into a small fight.

They were pulled apart by a principal, and given detention. The night of the rumble was rowdy. The Curtis crowd ran, cheering. Sarina and Cherry were at Cherry's. News spread that Sarina not only dated a Greaser but the JD, part of an outfit, who ''kidnapped'' her. She was grounded by her parents, and forbidden to see Curly again. The soc community outlawed it with social status quo.

But tonight no one stopped Cherry and Sarina from getting into the red stingray, and driving to the rumble. Both got out, and walked up to the shepard outfit, and the other guys. The gang stared them down, they truly disliked the socs. All eyes were on the two brave little ladies. Later Two-Bit would give a reaccount of this in detail, and say it took guts.

"Bob's lawyer is going to use this against you," Cherry told them.

Sarina nodded. "They'll do everything they can to bring you down!"

"Of course you can, soc h-" a gang membered yelled. "I can fit socs on my feet.

Curly boldly held Sarina's hand as guys cat called, but they stopped when Curly, firmly held her hand. Ponyboy started clapping, and others joined.

Finally the socs came. "We have a preposition," Darry said in a clear voice. "Let's make a bet!"

"Ok, we'll hear you out," Greg replied, folding his arms, and conferring with his other friends. Randy wasn't there.

 "If we win you leave our turf, don't get your panties in a bunch if soc girls go after greaser guys(not our fault they prefere real men), drop the cases, and live and let live!" he held Curly and Sarina's hand up. The girls plus Cherry  watched from a hill.

 "Forget it!"-a soc exclaimed . Then after glancing at his friend, and a conference he looked up. "Okay we agree! But if we win, you leave our girls alone, we'll try an out of court settlment." It was agreed. The rumble went smoothly. Darry met his old rival Paul, whom both would've got to get a scholarship with. Now they had a bitter struggle as they wrestled, and Paul teased Darry. Ponyboy did well. He helped Darry.

Watching from the hill was odd. The girls were undisturbed, they talked under the moonlight in the cripsy air. Sarina couldn't bear to watch until Scout forcd her to.  Eventually the greasers won, and the court cases were dropped. Socs promised not to visit, and accepted Curly * Sarina as well as their girls meeting greasers.

They went to celebrate at the hospitale but Johnny went into a coma after seeing his parents were coming.  Two-Bit yelled at them, and Johnny was eventually better after  Randy brought his soc lawyer(also a case worker) to emancipate Johnny from his parents. That soc woman married Darry, who became well off with the combined income, and when Ponyboy's entry won in a contest. They adopted Johnny.

They lived happily ever after. And Curly went to the soc side one day, and held Sarina's hand. No one touched him, because they remembered the beating they got at the rumble. Plus after all the warring, the love was nice. Even warriors put their weapons down.


End file.
